Girlfriend
by beautiful irish girl
Summary: Rocky catches dina cheating on deuce so she decides to get revenge on her and sing a little song . ONESHOT ruece , a little gece and tynka dont own shake it it up or avril laveigns girlfriend


GIRLFRIEND

Hi its kassie ive made this and decided to give up on the mbsav band camp story its not going vert well so yah enjoy

Rockys POV

Me , cece , ty, gunther and tinka were all at a skate park setting up for my little concert ,which cece calls my "revenge on dina " now your probally confused right now so lemme start over . I was walking down the path at the park when i heard dina talking to a guy , at first i thought it was deuce and made my way over to what i thought was them when i saw it wasnt deuce it wa moises ryan ( HOTTEST SKATERBOY EVER) he had his lips everywhere on her . I felt bad for deuce he didnt know and plus ive always had a thing for deuce in which tinka calls" you are toattly in love with him" blah blah i figured out deuce and dina have a date at the skate park tonight so i gotta a little suprise for both of them . I was wearing a black dress shirt but i cut it into a crop top , a loose red tie , white ripped jean shorts , ripped black tights and my grey combat boots . Cece wore a beuriful pink crop top black skinny jeans and black converse . Tinka lost the sparkles ,well not exactly but she had a black sparkley crop top with a so short (even my dad would die) skirt it was black , and big black boots . Ty. (while he wasnt staring at tinka ) you could see he had a black dress shirt black ripped skinny jeans and black converse. Gunther on the other hand looked HAWT he had on a red muscle shirt blue skinny jeans and blue high tops . The plan was simple gunther on guitar , ty on drums , and my 2 besties both at my side singing back up.

Ceces pov

It was pretty dark i saw deuce come in he had a black dress ahirt res tie black leather jacket dark blue jeans and blue vans along with his signiture headphones . Dina on the other hand had on a red dress on ( seriously its a skate park) pink ballet flats and was texting and iggnoring deuce .

Rockys PoV

Rocky " alright chaz ( our friend ) flip the lights on " i whispered " kay" he ansered back he flipped the lights in and we all spread out . Duece seemed shocked at what i was wearing while dina , oh dina dina dina knew exactly what was gonna happen ." Rocky?" Duece asked weirded out "Whats going on" ?" You'll see " i said . 123 hit it ! Gunther exclaimed and they started playing a rebelious, rock n roll tune .

Rocky:Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

Tinka and cece: No way! No way!I think you need a new one

Rocky : Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

I walked down and grabbed dueces tie

Rocky: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

Tinka and cece: No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Rocky: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Rocky]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[me , cece and tinka ]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Duece was still frozen staring i winked at him while dina just stared daggers at us

[rocky]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[rocky, tinka , cece]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

I grabbed duece and pushed himagainst tue wall one hamd on his chest another on the microphone .

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

[repeat]

[girls x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

" rocky?" Deuce started once again, whats going on ?" He questioned .

" Well" cece started " dina kisses moises ryan at the park all over and i mean all over she whispered the last part . " dina " ? Duece started AGAIN " is that true?" He said not all sad , but angry as in angry by throwing an suv at someone . " hell yeah you think id stay faithfull im dina garcia amd im dating moises " she said ...BUT I STILL WANNA DATE YOU . Dina exclaimed ,evil bitch. " Uh oh i gotta feeling either girl fight or a suprise kiss" gunter said putting his arm around cece who just smiled . " well gunther one of thos is toatlly true" duece said . " better be 2 cause these shoes are rented" tinka said taking tys hand .

No ones POV

Duece was furious at himself for being so stupid. gunther actually was right because not 12 seconds any longer duece pushed rocky against the wall and Kissed her passionaltly like very pasionate .

Ceces POV

"Gunther" i asked as i watched duece flip rocky over so he could be in front of her ." Yah baybee he said in his isual tone ." ¿por qué no me invitas a salir ya" i asked we were taking spanish together i just asked him " why dont you ask me out already" . "Fine,salir conmigo" he said translation " go out with me " . Si i replied shyly .

"Tinka? Ty asked. " yah ty? " tinka asked . "je t'aime" ty told her

Translation: i love you in french.

Awww ty je t'aime too" she told him .

And they all lived happily ever after

The end .

I dont own shake it up wish i did tho.


End file.
